Yumi and her Fate Dance
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: The girl sent to another time. Will she win her fight against fate? Or will she die trying to fight it? Stupid bastard snake biting her and killing her parents, why cant her life be normal?...Shit
1. Chapter 1

**I actually wrote this several years ago, kinda strange but i like it ^^**

Watching the sky sprawled out on a hill a certain boy came to my mind. He was from Naruto the anime; all the lazy ass would do was sleep or gaze at all the clouds. I chuckled to myself then wondered idly what it would be like to be an anime. Well, change of subject. I hate the way I look; I'm just your typical teenage girl, 15 to be exact. My friends adored and complimented me 24/7. I just then dismissed this with a shrug or roll of my eyes, oh well. My look was rather boring, well at least I thought so.

My death black hair reached my lower back, flowing around my curves in all its glory. (as the girls put it) I kind of liked my eyes though, they changed. Sometimes they were hazel, but more often they were black. To me they looked like bottomless black holes, I kind of liked the effect. It made me seem mysterious, in an eerie kind of way. Then I sighed and got up walking in no particular direction. After a good 30 min. of walking I noticed I had no idea where I was.

Then looking into the shadows I saw red swirling eyes. Instinct told me to run but I was frozen to the spot by an unknown reason. They watched me for a second than screams erupted into my ears, the next thing I saw was an endless black void.

I woke up alert. I stood up and began shuffling through the forest, I came across some gates. No. It couldn't be, konoha! I entered already knowing my destination. Running at full speed I was at the hokage's office. She glanced up at me.

'Who are you?' She asked her eyes skeptical.

I tried to say my name but what came out was-Yumi Fereno. I blinked. what! That's not my name. Or wait is it? She rose an eyebrow at me.

'What village do you come from? I need identification miss. Yumi.' I caught her looking at my clothes so I spared a glance. I was in ninja attire. Black charcoal shorts for speed. My shirt, a deep-sea blue, and on my back was a blood-red tear drop, or maybe blood drop? I looked at her again.

'Tsunadi..Tsunadi-sama I am from no village, but an in need your help'

'How so?'

I explained my predicament. All about the eyes, my name, and asked what was going on. She thought for one agonizingly slow moment and came to her conclusion.

'Those eyes. Those eyes you saw, those eyes belonged to Itachi Uchiha. So that's how I assume that he has evaded us for so long, slipping into other worlds entirely? Interesting.'

'Well Tsunadi-sama what do I do now?'She blinked, Id surprised her.

'Well all you can do now is live here as a konochi for the time being.'

'What! , Tsunadi-sama I know nothing of this lifestyle.'

She sighed then stood up walking up to me. Her right hand glowed blue. As it was placed to my forehead I was suddenly knowledge on all things medical, fighting, and experience. Then she walked back to her desk, pulled out a konoha headband and tossed it to me. With my new reflexes I caught it easily and I tied it around my upper right arm.

'Call me Tsunadi and be on your way. You have a lot of people to meet. Also remember you have my transferred skills. Meaning; you are as strong, temper mental, and headstrong as me. Try not to kill anyone, ok?'

'Alright Tsunadi'

And I disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reappearing at the team 7 meeting bridge. Yawning I leaned over the edge and relaxed.

'Who are you?' I knew who it was.

'Sasuke Uchiha, I have done nothing to be harmful or call forth your attention, so if you don't mind.' I turned to glare at him. 'Shut up' Turning back to the water closing my eyes I really didn't care what he thought, dam I was stressed. When I finally thought I was going to calm down and relax completely I heard her voice.

'Oh Sasuke-Kun!' I growled, my frustration growing stronger at the high pitch in her voice.

'Hey sasuke-kun! Oh and who the hell are you?! Sitting here talking to my sasuke-kun! Who do you think you are!?'

I ignored her hoping she would go away. Bad idea, she just got louder.

'DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME! TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!, WHO IS SHE TURN AROUND, DON'T TELL ME YOUR SCARED!'

That's it! I spun around; standing up straight I was half a head taller than her. My eyes hardened with the intense glare I was giving her and she took a step back, afraid. I fought back, hard.

'Don't you dare call me a coward sakura Haruno! You need to shut the fuck up!, I'm not in the mood for your bull shit! I'll let you off this time but if you ever piss me off or get in my way you're going down! And about your 'sasuke-kun' he's none of my concern, so back the fuck off!'

I turned away from her. I walked a few feet then she came after me. I caught her neck in my hand and lifted her off the ground.

'Sakura Haruno you are not allowed to touch me **ever**. Do you understand that?' She shook her head yes and I dropped her to the ground.

'Nobody talks shit to me and gets away with it. NARUTO, KAKISHI OUT OF THE TREE!' I punched the tree and it came down with an ear shattering thud. Soon both Naruto and kakishi stood beside sasuke.

'Now all of you understand this. At the moment I am extremely frustrated and ticked off. Got it? Great.'

I left them there, sakura still on the ground gasping for air. I went to the forest and destroyed tree after tree hoping to vent out some of my frustration and anger. It didn't work. Several hours later a messenger hawk found its way to my perch atop a tree.

Yumi Fereno

My office now. I have a mission for you.

Tsunadi

I soon scaled the hokage's tower and landed just inside the window.

'What is it Tsunadi?'

'Ah Yumi, finally we may begin, please have a seat with the others.'

I glanced up at them; of course it was team 7. I growled.

'N-No thank you Tsunadi'

I had trouble keeping my voice steady. I closed my eyes and listened.

'Very well then. Team 7 your mission will be to guard a bridge builder Tazuna and I'm sending Yumi here along for good measure.'

I grinned evilly and opened my eyes, this should be fun.

Kakishi spoke. 'Very well Tsunadi-sama we will be ready to leave in 20 min.'

She nodded 'dismissed.'

Then they all left but before I took a step I asked her. 'Tsunadi I will need some things for the mission, if you don't mind'

' I have one made for you' She nodded to the corner where a blood red bag sat in waiting. 'Oh and on this mission please try not to destroy the forest, kill sakura, or scare the shit out of your team mates.'

I grinned. She didn't miss a thing. 'I'll do my best.'

Then I left to the village gate to await my team. Rather bored I laid on top of the konoha gate and took a nap. Soon after, I heard footsteps approaching. Being a light sleeper my eyes shot open and I saw sasuke walking towards me. I closed my eyes again, No threat.

He Spoke. 'Yumi was it?'

I yawned. 'What do you want?'

'What village are you from?'

'That is classified' I appeared in front of him. 'And what would make you think I would tell you anyway Uchiha?'

He jumped startled and fumbled for words. I looked over his shoulder as I spotted Temari.

'Hey. Temari!' She turned and I trotted up to her.

'Do I know you?'

'No you don't, but my name is Yumi and I would like to ask a favor of you.'

'And what would that be?'

'I would like to arrange a time to meet both of your brothers.'

'Why would you like to meet them?'

'No reason unparticular, but a spar would be nice, especially against Gaara'

She smirked.'i would like to see that; maybe he'll lose for once. I like you Yumi, when are you free for the spar?'

'At the moment I'm not quite sure, I'm about to go on a mission, but I'll get back to you alright'

'I got to go, bye Yumi'

'Bye Temari' she walked away and I walked back to the fence and lay down again. Naruto and sakura had arrived and now we were waiting on kakishi. Ten minutes later I surprised them all when I disappeared and reappeared with both tazuna and kakishi on either side. 'Let's get this over with'

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

Sence it was almost dark when we left we had to set up camp soon. I made my little makeshift bed a good distance away from the group. Then I lay on top of the covers, eyes closed and my hands behind my head I relaxed for a minute. Soon though I heard someone walk beside me and lay their bed down, it didn't bother me in the least. As soon as they left, probably to go get their stuff I got up and walked away, I thought a walk would be nice. I came across a waterfall and a small lake. Concentrating my chakra I walked out to the middle then I sat down letting the sound of the waterfall unwind my tense nerves.

'You enjoy quiet calm places huh?'

I didn't flinch. 'Yea their nice'

'Well at least I know you're not evil' He chuckled darkly.

I smirked. 'You can never be too sure Sasuke'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Oh nothing important' I let myself fall back into the water with a chakra field surrounding me. I was kind of walking in a bubble underwater. I walked up the wall of the lake onto dry land not a drop of water on me.

'Show off.'

I grinned. 'Oh you have no idea'

'Ready to go back now?'

'Sure' I shrugged. Then a snake crawled in front of me. 'What the?'

I paused and ran over my new-found memories. 'Wait syth? Is that you?'

I bent down in a crouch and put my hand out to the snake. It crawled into my palm.

'Ha-ha wow haven't seen you in a while, it's been too long, hasn't it'

I scratched its head and its tail waged like a dogs. I laughed. Then I remembered the boy next to me.

'Oh sorry Sasuke. This little guy brings back memories, want to hold him?'

'Sure, I guess'

'The snake went from my hands to sasuke's where he curled up and went to sleep'

'cute, I forgot he did that. He likes you. Come on let's go back to camp.'

'Alright'

We both walked back Sasuke careering syth for me.

'Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun where are you?!' He sighed and I chuckled.

Then when Sakura saw us she ran over, ignoring me completely. 'Sasuke-kun where were you! I was so worried!'

'I was with Yumi.' She turned to me

'You took Sasuke-kun?!'

I raised my hands up in a fake surrender. 'Hey I didn't bring him, he just showed up. He came on his own account'

'WHAT!'

'Are you deaf or something?'

'What did you say?!'

'You heard me'

'I think you're a fucking bitch, you know that?'

I yawned. 'Yea I know, join the club. Can I have him now?'

'No you can't have my Sasuke-kun!'

'I wasn't talking about Sasuke, I wasn't even talking to you, so shut the fuck up! So can I have him back Sasuke?'

'Oh sure'

'I took the still sleeping syth away from Sasuke. As soon as Sakura saw him she screamed.'

'OH MY GOD A SNAKE! AAAHHHH!'

Syth woke with a start and jumped up.

'You little bitch! I can't believe you woke him up!' Syth curled into me and hid. I walked away from her. 'It's ok, ha-ha calm down'

He looked at me for a second then crawled up my arm and around my neck; he laid across my shoulders and fell asleep again. I giggled at his antics.

'You're so gentle with him'

'Well yea, he was my pet and best friend as a child' I smiled and took him off my neck and laid him on my pillow. He curled himself up instinctively.

'You better get rid of that thing, or else'

I didn't look at her. 'Or else what Sakura?'

'Or else I'll kill it'

I spun around. 'first of all Haruno; you touch him and **you** die, second you won't even have to worry about him, he'll be gone by morning, third you ever threaten anyone or anything I love ever again and you'll die a slow and painful death, I'll make sure of it.'

She took a step back. Then I smirked, closed my eyes, and turned away from her. 'Huh. Such strong words for someone who can't back them up.'

I felt her swing for me and I side-stepped. She missed me by an inch and toppled to the ground.

I walked over her. 'Aim next time.'

'Where are you going?'

My steps flattered and I stopped for a second. 'I'm going on a walk. Don't follow me this time Uchiha.'

I walked away. Allowing my mind to wander I walked aimlessly throughout the woods. I came to a cliff, strange. I shrugged 'oh well'. Reaching the edge I concentrated my chakra to the soles of my feet. Once it was there I walked over the edge and down. About half way down I came across a cave, perfect place to think. Inside I sat down against the cave wall. Soon I felt myself nodding off to sleep and my dream came.

I was I think 4. Where was I? In front of me were toys and to my side were a few other children. A woman walked up to me.

'Hey sweetie how was your day?'

I heard a child call 'mommy' and then I saw my arms reach up. She laughed and picked me up. As she took me where ever we were going I observed my surroundings, I was in konoha. We entered a home.

'Honey we are home'

'Alright, were coming'

A man walked in with a teenager behind him. I looked at the man first. He was different than the woman; she had brown hair and eyes, the man though had blonde hair and blue eyes. I realized then I looked nothing like them. The girl, she had blonde hair and brown eyes a mix of the adults. I did a double take, it was Tsunadi!

'Tsunadi dear please take your sister to her room for a little bit.'

She nodded. 'Yes mother'

She took me in her arms and began to 'my room'.

'You know I wish you could understand how happy they are, oh well I gess you will soon huh Yumi?'

I blinked now I was about 6, well almost, and I was at a funeral at the memorial stone, the one for all the people who DIA. (died in action)

I was in black, as is costmary. Tsunadi was beside me crying. I looked up at the stone to see who had died, Rena and Haru Fereno. It struck me then what was going on, we were at our parents funeral, along with most of konoha. I started tearing up and went to wipe the tears from my eyes. She saw me and bent down to hug me.

'It's alright Yumi, we're going to be ok'

I held onto her tightly then as lightening struck I was somewhere else.

Just passed age 7 I was in the park just walking around, I could see Tsunadi, she was talking to some adults. She had to be about 22 by now at least. I sighed and kept walking. Soon thought the peaceful sounds of the park faded behind me as well did the light. It was getting late, but I kept walking, no control of where I was going or what was happening.

I hit the ground, my back against concrete something-no someone on my chest. He leaned up and I recognized him, it was sasuke. He looked at me with his face tear stained.

'Are you ok?'

He got up fast and tried to pull me with him. Since we were the same age and about the same size he succeeded for a moment.

'Come on, he said run. Run!'

I did what he told me and he ran, my hand in his he dragged me with him.

'Foolish little brother, I should kill you now.'

Sasuke spun around putting me instinctively behind him. 'NO! tell me! Why did you do it brother! Why!'

His brother slapped sasuke and he tumbled to the ground in a heap. His brother didn't seem to notice me as he advanced on him.

'You disserve to die little brother, you're so weak.'

'NO!' I suddenly found myself in front of sasuke ready to fight.

His brother laughed. 'What's this sasuke, a little girl?' He teased him.

'What's wrong with you!' I felt sasuke's hand wrap around my ankle.

'no, don't do it he's right' I ignored his hand but answered him my eyes never straying from his brother.

'NO! no you don't, don't listen to him. Everyone disserves a choice!' I glared at his brother. 'And you're not allowed to make his chose for him'

'How cute you actually think you will stand a chance against me?'

'No, I know I won't be able to stop you' He raised an eyebrow at me. 'But I can give sasuke enough time to get away!'

As I was making the right hand signs I heard sasuke behind me. 'What no! Don't do it!'

I was just finished when his brother began to charge. I transported sasuke to the safest place I knew and got hit by his brother. The ground tore my skin and knocked out my breath before his brother picked me up by my shirt.

'You little bitch!, look at me'

I tried not to look at him but I found I really had no choice. The eyes sucked me in and right before I blacked out sharp screams pierced my ears and the wind hit me so forceful I thought it was going to rip away my life.

As I woke up I was somewhere I didn't recognize. I looked around and fought the urge to cry out in agony. A sharp painful sensation shot throughout my body. I then noticed that I had a broken arm, my stomach was cut through many times, a black eye, and I had several bruises on my neck. I just barely stood up, and soon two parallel bright lights came towards me. Then I felt myself being picked up. I was taken to a hospital where I spent my next few days. When I was finally released I could remember nothing of how it happened or anyone of my family. I was sent to an orphanage where I was adopted.

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

My eyes shot open when I heard footsteps in my little cave. I instinctively brought out a kunai as the shadow grew closer.

'Calm down, it's just me.'

I stiffened at the voice and forced myself to put away the kunai. 'Why did you follow me?' I growled and glared at him.

'I came looking for you because we are leaving, its morning, see' He gestured towards the open cave. There in the mouth as the sunrise. I stood up without a word and walked out and up with him right behind me. He seemed to notice I didn't want to talk and stayed quiet. Good for him.

We got back and I packed my stuff, Syth was gone, just like I thought. I walked past Sakura, Naruto, Tazuna, and Kakishi. 'Let's go' I started again and my eyes didn't leave the path. I knew what was going to happen next, and it did. The assigns aimed for Naruto first. Sasuke did his thing, stuck their chains to the tree, kicked their faces and saved Naruto. Just like I remembered. I wanted this to hurry so when they went for Sakura, Tazuna, and Sasuke guarding them I beat Kakishi to them. I grabbed both assigns before Kakishi could move, each in a headlock. I banged their heads together and they were out cold. I dropped them in crumpled heaps and looked at Kakishi. He had wide eyes.

'We need to keep going' I stepped over the men at my feet and began walking again.

They all scurried along behind me. Sasuke and Naruto at my heels, Tazuna behind them, Sakura and Kakishi behind him.

We walked for about twenty minutes in silence before Naruto spoke, typical Naruto. 'How did you do that Yumi –Chan?'

Before I could answer Zabuzah did his little flip thing and was on the tree. dammit I forgot about him. I turned.

Kakishi spoke. 'Everyone guard Tazuna!'

'Right!' Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all got in a fighting stance in front of Tazuna. I was different. I walked up beside Kakishi. 'Not on your life'

I got into a fighting stance beside him. 'Bring it on' He barely glanced at me before turning back to Zabuzah.

'Ah Kakishi the copy ninja, this should be interesting. Out of the way you little brat.' He swung at both me and kakishi. Kakishi jumped away expecting me to do the same but instead I pulled a kunai out of my pouch and stopped his sword in mid swing with one hand, my eyes closed. Then I growled at him.

'I'm no brat. Your fight is with me Zabuzah!' My eyes shot open and I glared at him.

'Fine, I'll kill you first!'

He flew back and charged at me again. Going back and forth we were a blur to the others, and then I saw Sasuke coming at me. For an instant I wondered how he kept up then I saw the red of his eyes. Shit, sharingan. It all happened in slow motion to me. Zabuzah saw him as I did. 'Don't interfere you little brat!.'

I saw the hand signs of the familiar jutsu. 'No!, Sasuke move!' I saw the water rise above him and rush into the sphere shape it was meant as. But, just before it was done I shoved Sasuke away and got caught inside the water prison.

There it was again I saved sasuke's life and was useless. 'Kakishi listen to me! Get them out of here, now!'

I choked out my last breath just before I noticed it. Poison! There was poison in the water! I vaguely saw Kakishi get engaged in a fight with three or four clones, Sakura fighting a clone to protect Tazuna, and Sasuke and Naruto use their windmill shurkin technique before I passed out.

I dreamt of my younger age around five. I was there with my mother, father, and older sister. We were at the lake beside our house. Just finishing our picnic I ran with my sister chasing me. She caught me, tickled me and carried me upside down back to our parents. When she finally put me down I jumped on her. Being too close to the water's edge, I pushed us both in the shallow water. We began laughing and were pulled out of the water by our father. Then I woke up.

I woke up alone, well not completely. Sasuke was sitting up beside me, asleep. I felt something on my torso, bandages. I tried to lean up and hissed at my pain, suddenly there was a hand behind my back. I looked over. Sasuke was there wide awake, eyes fixed on me.

'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine' I stood up and tall for a second then I toppled forward, only to be caught by Sasuke.

'No you're not'

I looked away from his eyes. 'Leave me alone' I pulled away and wobbled to the nearest tree.

'Let me help you.'

'No!' I paused and my voice got quite. 'No…'

'Why won't you let anyone in?!'

I turned and glared at him. 'Why won't you?!' I choked, coughed up blood and found myself falling once again into his arms.

I then found myself dreaming this time of when I was a 'normal' little girl. I  
remembered running away from my abusive foster parents. Back then I had run away in tears, I had gone as far as my legs would take me. I ended up in this enormous field of flowers. I fell there and curled into a ball crying. Hoping with all my might that they wouldn't find me. I had been woken up that next morning with a slap to my face.

'You little bitch!, we finally found you!' She was drunk…again.

A punch blown to my face. 'Do you know what we had to go through to find you!' And he was high.

Let me get out of here, please let me get away…

'NO! Stop it leave me alone!' I ran and I ran, they were behind me, getting slower and slower in their state.

'You get back here you little bitch!'

'You're going to meet hell when we catch you!'

I cried harder and ran into the woods; soon I tripped and fell into the mud. I looked over and saw a hole in the rock covered by branches. I slipped and slid but I finally made it into the hole. Inside I found it was a tunnel into a big cave. (kind of like an igloo) there was also a hole in the side of the back of the cave just big enough for me to stick my head through. It was easily big enough for me to be able to put my hands out and get a drink of water.

'Where are you!'

'Come out; come out where ever you are!'

When they left I went to sleep, that was where I made myself strong, were I learned to fend for myself, dismiss others thoughts, and where I lived.

I woke up again, my head spinning. I was alone this time, but I could tell it wasn't for long. There was a mat beside me, someone had obviously been sitting there, probably went to fetch some water or food for themselves. I stood up, much steadier this time. I looked down my wraps were fresh and I wasn't as sore. My pack was beside me, I grabbed it just in case. Walking out I noticed it was night-time; I slipped past the tents and towards the dense part of the forest. I walked until I was out of breath and I sat down against a tree.

I allowed myself to relax for a moment and I started to cry. It was the first time in years I had cried willingly. Soon I heard footsteps. I jumped into my fighting stance; the quick movement was too much for my body so I coughed up blood.

'You're in no shape to fight me little girl'

'No, it couldn't be'

'Long time no see huh?' He chuckled darkly at his own cruel joke.

'What do you want from me Itachi?'

'To know why you wasted your life'

'What are you talking about? You did that to me!'

'Why did you save my foolish little brother?'

'Because I had to'

'You knew you were giving up your good life, and memories. Even at that age.'

'What of it?!'

'I still don't understand why you gave your life up to save his'

'And you never will!'

'And why is that'

'Everyone disserves a choice! I wouldn't allow you to choose for him!'

'And it was your choice to give your life, only to ensure him a choice'

I looked away from him, thinking. 'Yes. Yes it was. And I'd do it again!'

I choked out blood.

'You're not strong enough for anything now' I found myself shoved against a tree roughly, the blood seeping through. A kunai nipping the skin of my neck.

I growled. 'I don't care how strong I am! I won't die in vain! If I die I'll take you with me!'

I did a few hand signs and my clones attacked him, keeping him busy. I had two of them stay behind one transformed into Naruto, the other into Sasuke. The Naruto built up his rasingan while the Sasuke one built up his chidori. I on the other hand pulled my life energy, my red chakra into my palm. The Sasuke and Naruto clones put their hands on mine. I ran at Itachi as my hand grew a lighting purple

'Rus-chi-life!' I shoved my hand into his heart, or at least as close as I could get. His scream of torture sprang into my ears. I also vaguely felt myself falling to the ground, the skin of my hand gone and most of my life energy used.

'YUMI!' I was barely able to lift my head at the sound of my name.

'H-he's dead sasuke'

'Why did you do it?' He was holding me now, cradling me to his chest.

'everyone d-deserves a choice Sasuke'

'It was you!?'

I made a weak smile at him, and my hand reached up to cup his cheek.

'Remember sasuke. Remember what I taught you. Everyone d-disserves their own choice, now you can make your own. I made sure of that….' My voice trailed off and my hand slipped from his face.

'Goodbye sasuke' I spoke so softly I barely even beard myself say it.

He heard it, I'm sure. Right before I let myself slide into the darkness I thought to myself. I love you Tsunadi, I'll miss you. I do regret not being with you but I wouldn't change a single choice I made, goodbye Tsunadi, sasuke, everyone…I'm sorry.

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

My spirit was ripped from my body and thrown into the fathomless pit of darkness. I wasn't walking, I wasn't touching anything. I was floating into the darkness. Letting my mind drift I found I was in love with Sasuke and wanted so much more. The sad truth was none of it mattered anymore. I also thought of when I saw little I always felt I didn't belong, I was right. How ironic. After I cleared my mind of useless thoughts I found myself thinking of how everyone would take my death.

'CLEAR!'

What was that? Oh well, might as well ignore it, it's not like there is anyone here with me.

'CLEAR!'

What the crap? What is that? I started to find myself being pulled towards the sound.

'CLEAR!' ~beep~~beep~-

What's going on? What is that, it sounds familiar?

'ONE MORE COME ON YUMI!'

Yumi? Is that my name?

'CLEAR!'~beep~~beep~~beep~~

I blinked slowly and cracked my eyes open.

'She's back.'

'welcome back Yumi'

I turned my head slightly and my eyes opened a little more. 'T-Tsunadi?'

'Yes?'

'Where's I-Itachi?'

'He's dead'

I sighed deeply and spoke softly. 'I did it'

'Yumi there are people here to see you-'

I interrupted her.'Tsunadi wait'

She turned back to face me. 'Yes Yumi?'

'Why didn't you tell me you were my big sister?'

'Because I wanted you to figure it out, why did you go for all those years anyway?'

'The night I disappeared was the night of the Uchiha massacre, that night I found Sasuke. I didn't know what was going on but I transported Sasuke away, against his will might I add, and faced Itachi head on. I yelled at Itachi that everyone has a choice and he wasn't allowed to make his brothers for him. I guess I ticked him off because he transported me into, I guess it was another time.' I paused for air.

'I was badly beaten and sent to a hospital. My memories erased I was all alone and sent to an orphanage where I was sent off to many homes. The one I got stuck with was a very abusive couple, they were always drunk or high. I would run away constantly in attempt to get away from them. This only caused rougher beatings when they found me. Once when I got away I dove into a hidden cave and they quit looking. That's where I spent the rest of my childhood. I always thought I didn't fit in, only now do I notice how ironic that was, and I was right.' I smiled at her.

'Oh Yumi'

I held up a hand to dismiss the thought. 'Don't worry about it I knew, as a child, that it was going to happen. Don't ask me how, I'm not sure. I made my choice and saved Sasuke's life at the cost of mine. I only wish I could've done more to help sasuke when I was younger. I knew also that I didn't stand a chance against Itachi but I still did it.'

'He could've killed you'

'I was prepared for that. Oh and Tsunadi?'

'Yes?'

'You didn't give me your strength like you said, you gave me mine. Didn't you?'

'Yes, I gave you the equivalent of the strength you should have. But it all depended on you on what that would be.'

'I'm stronger than you'

'I know that'

'Thank you sis.'

'You're welcome Yumi' she smiled 'now let me go get your visitors'

I thought to myself when she left, my eyes closed. I thought of how my life would have been if I wouldn't have stood for Sasuke. I would've lived happy and he would probably been killed. I shivered at the thought and pushed it away. I shouldn't think of such things. I did the right thing and even ended up killing him in the end. I heard the door squeak on its hinges and I opened my eyes to be greeted with the last people I would've thought would be here. Sakura and Ino walked into the room first. I blinked.

'Hey Yumi' Sakura walked up to my bed.

'uh…hi?'

'Hi I'm Ino'

'Hello Ino'

Next walked in Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba.

'Yumi-Chan are you ok!?'

I chuckled. 'Naruto I'm fine.'

'Hello Yumi'

'Hey hinata'

'Hey Yumi'

'Kiba, Akamaru' Akamaru jumped off kiba's head onto my hospital bed and walked up to me. He laid next to my ribs and I scratched behind his ear. Everyone laughed.

Shikamaru was dragged in by Tenten with Neji trailing behind slightly.

'Hey guys'

'Hey Yumi, Shikamaru would've come but he fell asleep so I had to drag him in here'

'Lazy ass.' I grinned

'You should talk.' He grinned back.

'you've only got two points on me, I'm 198'

'200 I win'

'Shut up'

'What are Yumi -Chan and Shikamaru talking about?'

'Their IQs dope'

Everyone, including me, turned towards the door. There stood a smirking Sasuke and a smiling Tsunadi.

'Hey sasuke, hey sis.' I smiled.

'Same old Yumi, always up for an argument.'

I grinned. 'You know that all too well, don't you Tsunadi?'

'Yea I do' We both laughed at old memories.

For the next two hours I was bombarded with questions. They ranged from me being Tsunadi's sister to how I killed Itachi.

'Well techinacally I couldn't have done it without Sasuke and Naruto'

'But they were still your clones.'

'yes, Sakura but they were there with me in spirit'

'How did you make all of them into one?'

'Well I just had each clone make one while I was building my life energy. They transferred them to me and I ran at Itachi. I'm not actually sure where I hit him, but I aimed for his heart.'

'You hit his stomach'

'Did I now Tsunadi?'

'Yes, he was tortured before he died'

'Well I guess I have bad aim then, oh well' I yawned.

'Alright everybody, time to clear out'

I heard a chorus of bye Yumi's and a Bye Yumi- Chan. Then everyone was gone.

I turned my head to face the window, the fresh moonlight shown in. I closed my eyes and heaved a deep sigh.

'Don't tell me you actually going to sleep.'

'no im not, just enjoying the night. How long was I out?'

'About 4 hours'

'What about Tazuna?'

'He got home'

'Good'

'Why did you do it?'

'Do what Sasuke?'

'Send me away when we were kids, you stood up to my brother. You could've got yourself killed.'

'I was prepared for that.'

'Why?'

'I wouldn't allow Itachi to make your choice for you, so I made a choice. I gave up my good life to save yours'

'What do you mean you're 'good' life?'

I sighed and turned to face him, he was beside my bed now.

'That night after I sent you to my sister I stood against him. He beat me up and sent me to a different time. There I was sent from home to home. The last one I was put in all they did was abuse me, I got away diving into a hole in some rock I found in the forest. I lived in that hole the rest of my life until I was sent back here by Itachi. I still haven't figured out why he brought me back. I think he knew I was going to kill him. He found me in the woods when I ran after waking the second time.' I paused.

'He spoke to me; he wanted to know why I saved you.' I turned away from him again. 'I told him I didn't know why at that age I just knew I had to, and that he couldn't chose for you. He tried to fight me but I over powered him. I spoke to you then I didn't know where I was. The next thing I knew I was here, my sister welcoming me back….. I died didn't I?'

'Yes you did'

I felt the tears trail down my face. 'Then why didn't you let me stay dead, I could've proven I'm worth something! I could've died happy knowing I killed him! I've been through so much….I just want it to end! Why? Why did you do it?! I'm not worth saving! I-'

His lips crushed on mine and his hands cupped my cheeks. My eyes shot wide open and my tears kept coming. His eyes were closed. Soon he broke the kiss but his hands never left my face and his eyes opened.

'Never say that.' I couldn't say anything.

His thumb brushed away my tears. 'You are worth saving'

I just cried more and fell into his chest. I held his shirt and felt him relax. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close, without disrupting my bandages. I fell asleep there on his chest exhausted.

For the first time in years I dreamt well. I dreamt of a nice house in konoha. There was Sakura, with Ino walking past. They waved, I waved back and they kept going. Something tugged on my pant leg, I looked down. It was a mini Sasuke, how cute!

'Mommy!, mommy I want some ice cream!'

'Alright honey'

I went to the kitchen and got some ice cream. I put it on the counter and helped him into the high chair. I stood and watched him eat his snack. I laughed when he got some on his nose. Then some arms wrapped around my waist.

'Hey babe'

'Hey sasuke- kun' I giggled at his antics.

'Daddy! ' The boy squealed in delight.

The scenery changed. Now I was in a garden on a stone bench. I was watching my 6-year-old son play in the flowers and I had my little girl asleep in my lap, she was 4. Sasuke was beside me, his arm around my waist.

'They are going to have a better childhood than I did. I'll make sure of it.'

His arm tightened around me.

It all changed again…I was being held captive by Orochimaru.

'Either you come with me and be my new vessel of I kill her right here, right now.'

I was being held by Kabuto, right behind Orochimaru.

'No sasuke-kun! Don't do it!, forget about me, think of the kids!' Kabuto punched me across my face.

'Shut up you little whore!' I choked out blood but ignored it. I was dying anyway, they drained my chakra.

'Don't do it Sasuke-kun!' This time a snake wrapped around my neck, successful cutting off my air and my voice. I looked at Sasuke pleading and begging him to say no, leave me there and go to our children.

He stepped forward his eyes closed. 'Fine I'll do it. Just let her go.'

No! I'm useless! No Sasuke don't!

I looked at Sasuke in pure horror and he opened his eyes to see me one more time. The tears fell down my face as Orochimaru stepped towards Sasuke. When he went to take over his body I looked away. When I looked back orochimaru's body was on the ground and sasuke's eyes were closed. When they opened they were full of blood lust. He walked up to me a sword in hand. He raised it ready to swing at me.

'goodbye yumi'

He grinned at me and the sword came down\

I woke up with a start. Huh? Where am I? I tried to lean up, ooh my heads spinning.

'So you finally woke up?'

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

I looked up to see Tsunadi walk into the room.

'Tsunadi what's going on? How long was I out?'

'You were unconscious for a week'

'A week?!'

'How are Naruto, Sakura, Kakishi and Sasuke….?'

'Well naruto, Kakishi and Sakura are on a mission, but sasuke…' Her voice trailed off.

'What about Sasuke?' I was scared now.

'Well..' She looked to her right and there in the room with me was Sasuke asleep on a couch.

'Sis. What's wrong with him?'

'He stayed by your side, refusing to leave, he would only leave to use the bathroom or a quick shower. He passed out just this morning of exhaustion'

'Oh sasuke' I shook my head. 'Tsunadi can you do me a favor?'

'Yes, what is it Yumi'

'I need you to heal me completely and give me permission to leave the village'

'What? Why?'

'The exams are coming soon, I can't be here. I'll distract him, and myself. It's for the best. I need to train.'

'Very well Yumi' She walked over and healed the last of my injuries.

When she was done I spoke. 'Oh and one more thing Tsunadi?'

'Yes'

'Don't tell anyone anything about this. The village, my team, Sasuke..' I paused. 'Espically sasuke''

'Alright'

' Tsunadi can you prepare a pack for me that will last 14 months?'

'Easy'

'Good, I will return just before the exams. Please make sure no one finds out of my motives, I need this between me and you'

'Alright, I'll be back. Meet me at the village gates, I will have your pack.' She disappeared.

I sighed and climbed out of the hospital bed, I then changed and placed a small note on his chest. Sasuke was going to get it when he woke up. I disappeared as well and appeared at the gate. Tsunadi was there. I took my pack from her and gave her a hug.

'Goodbye Tsunadi, in spite of everything that has happened. I will come out on top, if it kills me ' And I disappeared before she could respond and was on my way. I also wondered if Sasuke got my short note

Sasuke,

I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

Goodbye, Yumi.

I hope he forgives me. Well first things first, where am I going?

After thinking for about 30min. I decided I wouldn't stay at a specific village, I would be continuously be traveling between then.

I traveled for a while and set up my camp in a little abandoned shack on the outskirts of the waterfall village. Tomorrow I would start my training.

To sasuke's POV:

Cracking my eyes open I looked to my left to check on Yumi. She was gone! I stood up fast, then a small piece of paper fell off me and landed on the floor catching my eye. I picked it up, it was a letter from Yumi, I scanned it. Then I collapsed back onto the couch and I thought it through.

'Why would she leave? Where would she go?'

'Anywhere' I snapped my head in the direction of the voice, it was Tsunadi, Yumi's sister.

'What do you mean Tsunadi- sama? Why would she leave?'

'To further her progress.'

'Why?'

'To get stronger. She wants to kill the man who killed our parents, she wants to feel like she's worth something again, and most important; she wants to be able to protect you.'

I blinked. 'Me?'

'Yes I am sure, aside from me, you are the person she cares for the most. She believes in second chances, but she wants to earn the choice to make and have it.'

She paused and took a deep breath and spoke on.

'She only believes this because this was the last thing our parents said to her. She saw our parents killed, right before her eyes, just like you. After that day she became distant, then she saved you and disappeared. She also told me that in spite of everything she will come out on top, if it kills her'

I felt my eyes widen and she smirked.

'Don't worry she's stubborn, she'll be back'

'I hope your right'

End of Sasuke POV:

14 months later: To the konoha chuine exams

'The first part of the chunine exams will begin now. This written test will determine whether you pass or fail. You will be graded on a team average. Everyone will begin with a perfect grade of 10 out of 10 points. You are not to cheat, every time you get caught cheating you will lose two points, if you get caught 5 times you will fail. I have some trained ninja lining the room, be warned these ninja's eyes are especially sharp and they will spare no one. You will have a total of 60 minutes to finish. The 10th question will be given out 15 minutes before the time is up. Now you may all begin!'

'OH man Sasuke and Sakura are gonna kill me!'

45 minutes later:

'Alright class, listen up! It's time for the 10th question. Ok I will warn you now, you may skip the question now and be failed along with your team, only to try again next year. But! If you attempt the question and get it wrong you will be failed again with your team, and not only that. You will be banned from taking the chunine exams ever again!'

He paused.

'Alright, I'm out, sorry guys'

'Failed!' The three exited.

'Me two' , 'and me' , 'I'm out' , 'yea' And many others.

'All failed!'

He paused for another moment or so.

'Is that all?' He waited.

'Alright then, you all pass!'

'What!' , 'How do we pass?!' , 'What was the tenth question?!'

He smiled. 'There was no 10th question. The whole point of the 10th question was to test your determination as yourselves and as team members. A ninja must see through deception.'

There was a loud crash and the shattering of glass. A tarp was pined up in front of the instructor. Also a woman was before them now.

'Alright maggots! My name is Anko and I will be your instructor to the 2nd part of the exams! Follow me!'

10minutes later they stood in front of a inclosed in arena.

'This is the location of the 2nd part of the chunine exams, or as we like to call it the forest of death!' each of you are required to read over this form and sign it. That way if you die I won't be responsible for your death.'

She handed the stack to Naruto and it began to be passed around.

'You will have 5 days in here, you are to obtain a heaven, and an earth scrool. Each team will receive only one scrool that way only half of you, probably less, will pass the 2nd part. Once you get your scrools you are to go to the very center of the forest to the tower and wait. Once everyone has their papers signed and obtained either their heaven or earth scrool they are to gather with their teams at their designated gates. Once there you await my signal and the joniene will open the gates for you. Dismissed!'

Soon everyone had done as told and were waiting at their gates.10 minutes before time to go in …. – At gate 12, team 7.

'COME ON, COME ON, COME ON! LETS GET STARTED! Ouch! Tem- ouch!'

Naruto had earned a lump on his head by both Sasuke and Sakura.

'Naruto shut up!'

'AW! But Sakura- chan!'

'Shut it!'

'Listen up maggots! The 2nd part begins now!' And the gates flew open.

Team 7 walked in. 'Alright!'

A lone figure followed in after them, concealing their chakra perfectly.

Soon after Naruto being impersonated once the wind picked up greatly.

Naruto got blown away into the path of a large snake while Sasuke and Sakura were confronted by another fake Naruto.

'Who are you!'

'I am Orochimaru, Sasuke- kun'

He transformed to the grass ninja from before. He ate his scroll and looked at them. They looked in his eyes and saw their deaths, then fell to their knees.

When Orochimaru was walking up to them and Sasuke was struggling I was relaxed, waiting for my time to come in, I knew they would get away. And they did, I followed them. The snake almost got them too but Sasuke killed it. When Orochimaru went up the tree after Sasuke I knew Naruto was coming but I jumped in front of him anyway.

Sasuke jumped behind me. ' Who are you?' I wasn't surprised he didn't reconise me, I had on a mask over my head. Hiding my face and my hair.

Orochimaru propped his head on his wrist not bothering to unwind himself from the tree. 'Hm? Its been a while hasen't it? How old were you?'

I didn't answer him. 'Aw, are you scared of me now my dear?'

'I'll never be afraid of you orochimaru'

'Well then lady's first miss Yumi' He stood up and faced me.

I sighed and took off my disguise and threw it aside. 'Don't try to act like a gentleman, we both know you're not one'

'True' He swung at me and I jumped back now just a few inches in front of Sasuke.

I didn't turn but I spoke. 'Sasuke get back, run. Run with Naruto, and Sakura, get away now!'

'Y-Yumi its you?!'

'Sasuke snap out of it! Move now!'

He didn't budge. dammit how do I get this idiot to move?!

He won't listen to me. Oh well.

'Orochimaru! Your fight is with me!, leave them alone!'

'Oh alright I suppose I could give you some pity'

'I'm stronger than my sister, pity this!' I punched him and he flew into a tree. In the few seconds I had I turned to Sasuke and slapped him across the face. 'Sasuke wake up!'

'Huh? Ouch, wait Yumi!'

He hugged me and I allowed it. ' I missed you too Sasuke, but we don't have time for this.' I pried him off me. Soon I felt Orochimaru coming right at me and I sighed. I grabbed sasuke's arm.

'Sakura catch!' I hurled Sasuke towards her and turned just in time to block orochimaru's attack with a kunai .

'Hm nice reflexes Yumi'

'I'm gonna use your own powers as your weakness'

I jumped away and made the hand signs quickly. A wave formed 12 times bigger than a normal one and just before it hit Orochimaru I made more signs out came a snake bigger than the wave, and I was on top of him.

Orochimaru tried to get away but I had my snake wrap his tail around him and hold him still. The wave battered him and became a whirlpool around him. I dove in, in front of the trapped Orochimaru I pumped my hands full of chakra and punched him repeatedly. Soon though the water died and my snake threw him against a tree. Him there I held him still with chakra strings where I copied sasuke's tequnice and the flames shot down the string blowing a hole through the tree and burning Orochimaru.

I didn't let up though. As soon as he reached the ground I hit him with thousands of rock bullets, shrunken, and needles. When I bounded away for a minute to catch my breath I saw he was battered but laughing.

'You actually think all this is going to work on me Yumi?!' He laughed. 'I thought you were smart!'

'Bastard!'

'My turnYumi!'

He shot snakes at me, and even dove himself. He landed one good punch on me and I flew backwards into the tree Sasuke and Sakura were in. He hit me in my stomach so I coughed out blood.

'YUMI!' I saw him coming to me.

'Sakura hold him back!'

She did as told and held down a struggling Sasuke.

I wiped the blood from my face and stood up wobbling a bit. 'Ready to give up Yumi- chan?'

'Not on your life'

'very well!'

He came at me again but this time I moved and managed a kick on his back sending him to the hard ground. Once on the ground he turned to mud.

'Shit!' Before I could move there was a kick at my back and I went through a tree.

'Your slow Yumi- chan'

I stood up. 'Shut up you bastard snake!'

I ran at him again only to be thrown through several trees.

Soon I was pinned to a tree by a large snake.

As Orochimaru came at me something appeared in front of me.

'Ah sasuke- kun'

'Sasuke, get out of the away now!'

'No yumi. You taught me of choices, this is one I make now.'

'sasuke! Your gonna get yourself killed!'

'I don't care'

'Huh?'

'Now you just stay back'

'Danm it Sasuke- ow!' My pain in my ribs came back three times more painful.

'Yumi!' he turned his head to look at me.

'Big mistake, never take your eyes off your opponent!'

I saw the head and fangs. I was once again in slow motion. I'm not sure why I did it, but I did anyway. I ignored the pain and pushed Sasuke aside letting Orochimaru bite me instead of Sasuke. I couldn't move but I was shaking as it happened. He quickly pulled away.

'Oh well, your just as much of a prise as Sasuke- kun is.'

Sasuke moved towards me and I screamed in pain when a jolt of electricity was sent throughout my body. I trembled and shooke but I still managed to pull out a kurani and place my arm in front of Sasuke.

'D-don't you touch him!'

'My my what a strong will we have Yumi- chan'

'S-shut up!'

'You will seek me for power'

'Why would I seek you for p-power when you're the one I want to kill!'

Another jolt and I was on my knees, my arm still guarding Sasuke.

'You will come whether you like it or not' He hissed it and then was gone.

My kunai dropped and so did my arms. Now I was on my hands and knees, my breath raged.

'Yumi!'

I was pulled to his chest as I passed out.

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

My dream was horrible, I was 7 . Orochimaru was there, I watched him kill my parents again and I was useless. No one had ever known how I got away from the tragedy, no one but me. I never even told my sister. I had actually transformed myself at the age of 7 into a full-grown male sound ninja.

It was my only way out, he would notice me if I hid. I left, I left with Orochimaru and I stayed there for a month in disguise avoiding eye contact and memorizing every little detail of the large hideout.

I remember once I left that I made myself my own promise; it was that I would keep to myself, that I would also confide in myself and only to myself. MY decisions would be my own and no one could tell me what to do. I would also dispose of all my emotions and feelings for good. Never again would I show someone else I cared just to let myself hurt for them when they were hurt, or be worried. I remembered this promise and just then decided that I would resume it. I was going to go back to being alone, separated from the world.

I knew I loved Sasuke and Tsunadi and the others, but I was going to ignore the feelings of such. So, I decided just them that I would push everyone away, give in to Orochimaru and go with him. I would go with him for power, but not for the reasons he thought. I was still too weak, I needed to protect everyone but my top priority would be to go to Orochimaru and get the power I needed, even if that meant losing myself in it. I would kill Orochimaru and I would save my village from all its threats.

When I woke up my decision was still clear in my mind but I'd changed it a bit. I had chosen to pretend to completely forget everyone along with adding a cold exterior. When I woke up I examined my surroundings, I was in the cave made of roots that Sakura had found in the anime. To my right Naruto was out cold beside me, and Sasuke was to my left also out cold, I wonder what happened to them. I looked around for Sakura and found her just we're I thought she would be, right outside the little cave all beaten just like I remembered.

The sound ninjas, that stupid squad of three that tried to kill them in the exams. From the looks of it Sakura had already had her fight. I stood and stepped out of the root formed cave. I stood beside Sakura and she looked up at me with difficulty and pain, she winced. 'Yumi?'

'Get back. Get back now, go to the boys. Guard them for me ok?'

She nodded unsure but managed to get up and into the little root cave. Once she was there she showed how frightened she was, she looked at me in pure horror. I knew why, it was the look of blood lust, the extreme power, my face. I was quite sure which one it was that hurt her, it was the one whose hair spiked up like naruto's.

Lifting my hand to examine it I noted that I was shaking and I soon discovered that I was being surrounded in red chakura rather than purple like Sasuke had in the story. I breathed a deep sigh and I clenched my fists turning to my appoints. I grinned an evil smile and in the blink of an eye I had knocked out the girl and was a few feet away from the one that's hair spiked. his breath hitched, he wasn't expecting me to be so fast. I allowed him to flip away and begin a jutsu just before I heard the one that looked like a mummy yell at him.

'No! you don't understand, you can't beat her! Shes to powerful! You idiot!'

'shut up! She couldn't beat me if she tried!'

Before he could even call out the name of his jutsu I was beside him.

'Wanna bet?' I punched him and he went through several trees before stopping when his body came in contact with a large boulder. I watched him stager up to stand, before he could even balance himself I was behind him with a good hold on his wrists. I did just as Sasuke did in the story, I pushed. I heard the shatter of bones followed by the blood curdling scream of the boy in front of me. I then dropped him into a crumpled heap and he just layed there motionless.

I turned back to the mummy guy.'Your turn' I spoke and he shook.

'w-wait I'll give you the scroll'

'So?'

His face was of a shocked one. 'You want me to spare your lives for a scroll'

He nodded slowly and I laughed mechanically. I also spared a sideways glance at where Sakura and the boys were. Sasuke was awake and his eyes were fixed on me, or rather what used to be me. I looked back up and the mummy guy and smirked he was on his knees and shaking.

I didn't feel sorry for him in the least, I should've killed him then but I didn't want to waste anymore energy on them. 'Very well, hand over the scroll and I will you to escape with your pathetic lives.'

He reached inside his pack and tossed the scroll to me. When I caught it with ease he stood up. One team-mate in each arm he bowed to me. 'My apoliges -sama' He nodded and disappeared.

With no longer a threat I had another jolt of pain and I found myself holding my left sholder.I managed to place a decent seal on it and pushed away the pain. When the power left for the moment so did the red chakra. I haden't realized that it would take so much out of me so I lost my balance and found myself on the ground. I was on my hands and knees gasping for air when I felt arms wrap around me. I knew who it was and I didn't respond to the hug.

When he pulled back he just looked at me. 'Are you alright?'

I removed all emotion from my face replacing it with an impassive expression. 'I'm fine'

'What's going on' we all turned around to see Naruto leaning up holding his head.

I stood up. 'We have to get to the tower, can you make it girl?'

She blinked confused but nodded anyway.

I walked up to Naruto, he looked to be in no shape to walk or run for that matter. I draped one of his arms around my shoulders and put my arm around him.

'Right lets go'

'But yumi-chan I can walk, I'm fi-'

'Boy shut up' I looked forward as I began towards the tower with Sasuke and Sakura trailing behind me.

About 20 min. Later we had reached the tower. I looked over my shoulder to see Sasuke leaning on Sakura for support. I helped a staggering Naruto over to a bench and sat him down. As soon as they were all there I spoke.

'I'll be back' I ran to the main part of the tower were Anko was, but as soon as the guards saw me they got in my path. I wasn't in the mood for this so I spoke to them with venom sewed deep into my words.

'You two move' I growled after to send a clear message. They didn't budge.

'I am the younger sister of the 5th Tsunadi now you move or see what I can do to you later. Out of my way.'

They both shook for a second then moved aside and one of them spoke.

'Our apoliges miss yumi-sama'

I ignored him and walked through the door. Anko looked up.

'yumi?'

'We have a problem'

'What is it?'

'orochimaru, he's back'

She stood up fast, almost knocking down the desk. 'What?! Are you sure?'

I pushed my shirt aside and showed her my neck on the left side.

'oh god! We've got to tell Tsunadi!'

'no.' She looked at me. 'Wait till the exams are over he won't strike now, he plans to wait. Let the exams go on as planned, if not we will just be wasting time and we will have to start the exams over completely. If you tell my sister now she will completely call of the exams. We can't afford lost time right now.'

'Alright I see your point but she will be told soon after. Now go to your team and wait with the others.'

'Right' I disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Naruto who jumped. I stood there with my eyes closed and arms crossed. Sasuke placed a hand on my shoulder.

'Yumi are you alright'

I shoved his hand off roughly and turned to him.

'Don't touch me, I don't know who you are.' He stepped back. His face shocked.

'B-but yumi-chan you know us we are your friends' It was Naruto, poor Naruto.

'I don't have friends, all I know is that you're my teammates and I will stand by you for that reason, and that reason only.'

I closed my eyes and crossed my arms again waiting for Anko to get on the speaker. I could feel their eyes still on me as she did. She told everyone to hand in their two scrolls to pass. I took both scrolls out of my pouch suprising them. I ignored this and handed them in.

'Team 7 passed' I nodded and walked away. I was picking Naruto up again I heard Anko on the speaker.

'The 3rd part of the exams will take place in a week, be prepared you will all be randomly shuffled to make the matches. That will be all, congratulations to you all. You may go home for a good rest.'

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were the first ones out, me and Naruto following close behind. I could feel my teams eyes on me but I ignored it. I felt bad for them all, I really did. I couldn't let them know I knew who they were. I would have to play it off like memory loss. Oh well first things first I have to get Naruto to the hospital.

AS soon as I was out the door I headed towards the hospital and noted that Sasuke and Sakura were trailing behind me. My head shot to my left when I felt a familiar presence and just as I thought it was Temari.

'Hey yumi'

I had to keep up the act. 'Hm. who are you?'

She blinked but answered none the less. 'im temari, my brothers are Gaara and kankuro'

On cue both brothers appeared running beside Temari. 'Intresting.'

'Temari was it? I'll be needing a word with you after I drop my teammate off '

'Alright' she looked confused.

'I'll explain later, meet me at the 9th training ground in 2 hours. Oh and don't let them come.' I gestured towards her brothers.

'sure thing'

The sand siblings disappeared and we entered the hospital.

'hey, you!' I called to the first nurse I saw and she hurried over.

'yes? how may I help you?' she smiled.

'I need you to check his vitals, chakra flows, and his seal regarding the pain. Also he has lost a fair amount of blood. The girl was badly beaten and needs medical attention checking her vital organs aside from that she just needs treating to minor cuts and bruises. The other boy is at a loss of chakra and is having trouble keeping himself stable.' Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto blinked they hadn't told me anything and I knew all of this?

She wrote something on her clip board. 'What about you miss Yumi?'

'I'm fine, I don't need any medical attention'

'Are you sure?'

'Quite'

'very well then' She took Naruto from me and motioned for both Sasuke and Sakura to follow her. They did so reluctantly. I waited until they had excited my sight before I left to speak with Tsunadi. After that I would have my talk with Temari.

5 mins. Later I was in the hokage's office, she didn't even look up. 'Yes Yumi?'

' I need to know of my living arrangements here.'

'Ah right, you will be living here with me in the Hokage tower come back later and I should have your room set up for you. And also for weapons I recommend asking tenten'

'Very well' And with that I left.

Time to visit Tenten. I made my way to the training ground #4. There I found who I was looking for. She was training with Neji and there were weapons everywhere, there were also several different creators in the ground, courtesy of Neji.

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

I watched them train for a few minutes then dodged a kuni aimed at my head.

'Show yourself!' I smirked, seems like Neji noticed me after all.

I jumped to the ground and walked, my hands in my pockets, out in the open where they could see me.

'hey Yumi!' TenTen ran up to me with Neji trailing.

'hello, I'm assuming your name is Tenten?' She blinked.

'You don't remember us?'

'Have I met you before?' _Sorry Tenten_.

'Yes you have.'

'Well then my apologies that I do not remember you but I was told by Tsunadi that I needed to come to you for weapons sence I no longer have any on my posession'

'oh sure yumi' She walked over to her bag and pulled out a scroll. She brought it back and handed it to me.

'Tsunadi-sama had me make one for you, this one is yours.'

'Thank you Tenten and..' I turned to Neji. 'Who are you?'

'oh his name is Neji, do you really not remember us?'

'No I'm sorry, I can't recall'

'Oh well then we need to train sometime, get to know each others skills'

I nodded. 'Alright, just call for me and I'll be there, whenever. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go.'

'Alright bye yumi'

'Hn'

'goodbye tenten, Neji.'

I disappeared then and placed the scrool In my pouch. It's time for me to meet Temari ,quickly I would need to speak with Shikamaru. I headed towards the BBQ shop, he was bound to be there with his team. He was, I walked up to his team.

'Oh hey Yumi!'It was Ino.

'Hi –munch- Yumi –munch-' choji

Shikamaru had his head on the table on top of his arms, typical.

'Ah yumi, has Tsunadi sent you here to tell us we have a mission?' He grinned, he was making fun of me.

I glared at him strongly. 'I am not messenger for you Tsunadi, or anyone else for that matter, so show me so me some respect. Humans aren't to be treated like trash, get some manners.'

Asuma blinked and the grin was a frown, Ino spoke.

'Hey yumi, don't you think that was a little harsh' I looked at her.

'Who are you?'

Now she blinked, but when she didn't answer(not like one was needed). I spoke.

'I came here for one purpose and one purpose only and that was to speak with Shikamaru Nara about some very important business.'

Shikamaru lifted his head, he was awake the whole time.'*sigh* troublesome, fine I'll come.' He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. Before we walked off someone grabbed my wrist and I froze. I turned to glare at Asuma.

'And what gives you the right to come up here and take away one of the members of my team.'

'I don't have time for you now but I will tell you Shikamaru is a very important asset, and if you have any self-preservation, or any intention of staying alive in the next three seconds you should get your hands off me'

He frowned but did as told. I walked away calm as ever with Shikamaru beside me. When we reached the 9th training field Temari greeted us.

'So, Yumi what is it you want me for?'

'Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku you can tell no one of what I'm about to tell you now, is that understood?'

They blinked, I was searios. 'Yes'

'Good, but if you do there will be consequences for your actions.'

'Understood'

'Very well then I need 2 people to help me with this and the people I have chosen for the job are the two of you.I have several reasons for the doing of such. You two are both exceptionally gifted with your own traits. Both of you are strategists, Temari you are good with long-range tactics, Shikamaru for short-range, and sence your IQ overseds mine slightly you will be able to catch details that I might have missed. I on the other hand am rather gifted like my sister and progress with close range, and I am a strategist myself. I plan to leave the village on my own terms, not my sisters.'

'But you can't leave the village!'

'It's not like I like the idea Temari I have to do it. My plans are to trick everyone here into thinking I have forgotten who they are. That way I will be able to make my decisions freely without the worry of bringing them into it.'

'You acted like you didn't know me earlier but your telling me this now?'

'Temari I did that because I had to keep up my act, I was with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto at that moment. '

'Right'

'As I was saying I have to leave the village, my goal is to kill Orochimaru and bring peace to this village and the sand, I need you two to help me with that. Shikamaru will be sent on the mission to retrieve me along with Naruto, Choji, Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji wether or not lee goes I'm not this mission Shikamaru I will need you to stall the boys from coming after me as much as possible without being noticed.'

'Right, but if they start to figure it out?'

'That's the trick in this, you'll have to tell them something believable, like if someone gets hurt use that as an excuse, tell them that person needs to rest, or tell them something like someone needs to rest.I don't care they can't figure you out, if they do you will be sent to my sister and she knows nothing of this one will die on this mission, I know that for a fact, don't ask me how, I can't tell you.'

'And what about me?'

'Temari your part for this will be rather simple, sence my plan is to get taken back to orochimaru's lare, you will have to help them take me. You will have to leave your village on the night I leave claim you went on a walk or something and make sure neither of your brothers are there. Your part will be to make the group of boys think they are being ambushed, sence you are long-range you can hit them at any distance. Don't hurt them too bad, just enough to were they need a rest, try to avoid hitting Shikamaru too much tho, he can't be out of commotion, watch out for Sasuke and Naruto they are both very protective of me so you will have a hard time getting them down without killing them.'

'Right'

'Rember my objective on this mission is to get taken, stay there for however long necessary and as Orochimaru tries to take me as his vessel I'll kill him and Kabuto, I'll be strong enough then. By then tho, I will have probable committed a lot of forced crimes and will have been labeled a s-rank criminal. I need you both to when I get back to help me, my sister I can handle, but I need help with the other villages to get back on track'

'Alright is that all we need to know Yumi?'

'no, Temari make sure the sand does not go through with the plans you have for the chunene exams, Gaara will get out of control and everything will be ruined. That is too many lives to waste, don't try it. I won't try to stop you if you do, but you and your brothers almost get killed so I advise you not to do it.'

'H-how did you know about that?!'

I sighed. 'When I was sent away as a child into a different time I spent most of my time in the local library. I read about everything here. In the stories I didn't exist, but I know anything and everything about everyone here. I know whats going to happen for a while to come, except I may alter it a bit with my presence.'

'Ok so when do you plan on leaving?'

'Well Shikamaru, I plan on leaving just after the exams, I'll make a pack and I'll leave at night. The day after is when the search squad will be sent out, sence I wont be able to shikamaru you will have to tell Temari when your sent off.'

'Right.'

'Ok so is there anything I missed, or that I should be worried about?'

'Yes yumi, what if the kazekage wont let me leave or my brothers think to follow me?'

'Well I can forge a fake mission from Tsunadi,and then make her belive that she made it and that its real in one of her drunk spurts. That should be easy enough. And for the few days the fake mission keeps you from the sand im sure Shikamaru wont mind if you stay with him. You were planning to move out weren't you Shikamaru, but I recall you saying something about it being 'too troublesome.' How about you do if for poor Temari here, she wont have a place to stay for a few days?'

'No'

'Aww please Shika-kun?' She pouted and he gave in saying she was a troublesome woman.

After that she gave him a big hug.'thank you! Thank you! Thank you Shika-kun!'

I laughed as his face turned red and he begged me for help. 'Hey Temari?'

She turned to me and missed Shikamaru going purple. 'Yes yumi?'

I laughed again. 'Maybe it would be best if you let Shikamaru go now?'

'Huh?, oh yea' She let him go and he gasped for air. Temari and I both laughed this time and I heard Shikamaru mumble 'troublesome women' under his breath just before Temari hit him over the head.

'Hey how long have you guys liked each other?' They both turned red at my question and I laughed just before I was tackled to the ground by Temari in a wrestle contest with her screaming at me. Shikamaru shook his head at us, and after a little while we stood up.

'Well you guys like each other so you should go out, and don't speak of the plans, I'll see you guys around bye!' And before Temari could tackle me again I disappeared.

I went to the team 7 bridge and I leaned over the side watching the water. It was so calm, peaceful, I wonder what it would be like to be that free, to go wherever I wanted whenever I pleased. I sighed, 'Oh well'.

Footsteps, a grunt and a tumble. I turned around and caught Sasuke just before he hit the ground. I didn't allow any expression on my face or into my voice as I spoke to him. 'What are you doing out of the hospital boy?! Do you want to get yourself killed?'

'I wanted to see you yumi'

I sighed and draped his arm over my shoulder as I walked him to the nearest tree. 'I haven't the slightest idea what your talking about but you need to let me heal your wounds you stubborn idiot.'

He grunted as I helped him sit down and be lent against the tree. I lifted his shirt and saw the deep gash straight across his stomach, I inwardly winced but outwardly sighed and began healing him. I was almost done when two nurses found me.

'Our apoliges miss yumi-sama'

'We will take him off your hands for you now'

I didn't face them. 'That wont be necessary, im almost finished. You need to learn to keep your patients in their rooms. Now go back before the blonde one gets out.'

'YUMI-CHAN!'

I sighed. 'Too late. Now you two go back now and leave the three of us. Understood?'

'Yes miss Yumi-sama!' They disappeared.

'Hey boy if you don't mind make the other one shut up'

Sasuke nodded. 'Shut up dope were over here!'

'Not what I meant' He shrugged as Naruto bounded over to us.

'Hi yumi-chan!'

'Im two feet in front of you idiot sit down' He did as told and as he did he grabbed his shoulder in pain.

'Ok I see both of you left without treatment, what about the girl?'

'Sak-cha pass out for weakyness'

'Great hes gonna pass out' And just like that he fell over. 'Translation on what the idiot said?'

I pulled Naruto over to the tree beside sasuke's, took his shirt off and began healing his almost diss connected arm.

'Sakura passed out of low chakra and exaustion'

I nodded. 'I thought as much, I actually assumed the boy would stay awake though. How did you guys find me?'

'I followed your chakra, but I think the dope just started calling out for you randomly'

'Of course.' I reached into my pouch and pulled out a needle. 'Both him and the fox are out of chakra, strange. I'm warning you boy get ready for a large adrenalin boost from this kid.' I transferred the contents of the needle into naruto's arm and within a few seconds he was awake and hyper.

'SIT DOWN YOU IDIOT!' He did as I said and sat quickly. I rubbed my temples and felt a migraine coming on. I sighed and sat beside Sasuke again.

'Now lay down flat on the ground so I can see if you have anything that needs to be treated.'

'But yumi i-'

'Don't be like this idiot' I gestured to the boy behind me rocking back and forth in a fetal position. 'Just do it'

He did as told and layed down. I placed my hands on his now bare chest and let my eyes close as my chakra travel through out his body looking for injuries. I came across several eternal organs bruised and or bleeding, a fractured knee, cracked spine, and a broken foot. 'Danm boy how are you still alive?'

My eyes didn't open and It took me 20min to heal everything completely and I took a deep breath. Reaching into my pouch I pulled out another shot and put a fourth of it into my own arm. After I put it away and stood up.

'I have to go get something checked out, idiot your coming with me' Naruto stood up fast and kept up with my steadily increasing pace. We made it to tsunadi's office. 'Tsunadi, its me!' I knocked.

'Come in!'

I dragged Naruto inside. 'Tsunadi this idiot ran away from the hospital, and I healed him but I had to give him one of my shots. It was strange, the reason I gave him the shot was because both him and the fox were out of chakra, I find that odd. If you don't mind I would like you to do some tests on the boy to see if there is a reason for the sudden depletion of the foxes chakra.'

'Very well then leave him here and I will get to that.'

'right' I went to exit the room and Naruto followed me I turned to face him just before I got to the door.

'Stay here you idiot!' He cowered and sat down.

'Yes yumi-chan'

'good boy' Then I left, I went this time to the forest of death, I ran to the tower and layed at the top, no one would bother me here.

'um, miss Yumi-sama?'

'What is it now!?'

'You were requested my Tsunadi-sama to go to the sand with Temari to heal the wounded'

'When are we leaving?'

'Right now, Temari is at the gate waiting for you with your pack from Tsunadi.'

'Very well, dissmissed'

'Thank you miss yumi-sama'

I sighed again. Am I needed everywhere today?

I went to the gate and appeared in front of Temari and made her jump. 'Temari I was told that u had my pack?'

'Huh? Oh here.' She handed me a blood-red bag.

'Temari haw long are we going to be gone?'

'Just four days.'

'Alright was I recommended by Tsunadi or did you pick me yourself?'

'I picked you yumi' She smiled and I let a rare small smile make it to my lips to be nice.

'Well then let's go.'

'Right'

And we were off to the sand, it took us a total of 3 hours to get there. In the time we were traveling she brought my attention to her.

'uh yumi?'

'yea?'

'h-how long will you be gone?'

So she finally asked. 'I estimate about 3 years.'

'What! You can't be gone that long!'

'If its necessary I will be'

'I wish it wasn't you' She sighed.

'Its not like I volunteered for this, I don't want to be the traitor but I have to. It's already in progress.'

'What do u mean?'

'I already have the curse mark and if I want to get it off I have to kill him anyway'

'Oh'

'Don't worry Temari I'll be my normal self but I warn you now from now on I will have to act hostile to you and Shikamaru when in the presence of others'

'Understood'

We arrived. 'Now then let's get this over with so we can get back'

'Right'

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

30 minutes later as we entered we were ambushed be a bunch of medic nins.

'Miss yumi-sama-!' 'Temari-san!' 'we need to-' 'Gaara-sama is-!'

That was all I heard they were all talking so fast. I was feeling a migraine coming along so I took a deep breath.

'ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!' It got quiet as everyone turned towards me including Temari.

I pointed at a random medic. 'You, Tell me whats wrong with gaara'

She blinked before answering. 'Gaarra-sama is in critical condition and is currently in a state of chakra depletion. There is also something wrong with the seal so the beast might be a factor. Also he wouldn't wake up no matter the approach we took.

I took a minute to absorb this and spoke. 'You, take me to Gaara. The rest of you go help the other wounded'

'Im going too' I glanced at Temari, Garra was her little brother after all.

'Right'

'Yes miss Yumi-sama!' They all bowed then disappeared.

'Miss yumi-sama, Temari-san this way'

We both followed the medic to gaara's room.

'You, out'

'Yes ma'am' And she left.

Temari walked over to her brother as I searched through my bag.

'Temari listen to me I can save your brother but you have to do everything I say is that understood?'

'Yes'

'Good now I can save him but if anything goes wrong we will both die-'

'Yumi you cant-'

'But if everything goes right then Garra will be fine. I have to go inside his body using a forbidden technic that Orochimaru taught me. The procedure of going inside someone else's body takes an extreme amount of chakra itself but staying in there will take more, if I can fix everything inside him then he will be just fine.'

I handed her 8 needles.'These are filled with an adrenalin boost that is ment to refill and double a persons chakra, I need you to give me half of one of these every 2 hours. when you start to run out send a hawk to Tsunadi she will send you more. Another thing no one is allowed into this room besides you and sometimes Kankuro. No one can touch me or Gaara besides you with the needles. The smallest movement could kill us could last 2 weeks or 2 years im not sure '

'But what happens if you don't come out of Gaara?'

'I will die and Gaara will be fine.'

'But…' She looked down.

I saw a few drops of water hit the ground. 'Temari?'

She tackled me into a hug. You can't die, I don't want you to die!'

'Temari…'

'No! you have to promise me that you will come back or I wont let you do it, or I wont give you the shots!'

I sighed and hugged her back. 'I promise'

She finally let go and I saw her tear stained face. I sighed again.

'Goodbye Temari see you later'

'Goodbye yumi'

I pulled a chair over beside Gaara and took a good deep breath and put my hands over garra's heart. As I concentrated my red chakra covered me hands and everything went black as I entered Gaara.

Temari pov-

I watched as yumi's hands glowed red above gaara's heart. Then her eyes closed as her hands landed on gaara's chest and her body fell onto the bed beside Gaara. Her body didn't move and she stopped breathing, the only indication she was alive was the red glow around her hands.

She was in….

Yumi pov-

I blinked as I looked around. 'Did I make it?'

I walked over to the wall and as I touched it, it turned to sand. 'Yep I made it alright. Well first things first I need to-'

~help me~

'Gaara? Gaara is that you?'

~help me please. Help me~

I followed the voice down a few deserted hall ways and found one door that had a light on. This was were the voice was coming from. 'Gaara?'

~please someone help~

I opened the door and inside I saw something over in the corner. It was huddled into a ball and it was crying. I walked over to it and noticed it had red hair.

'Gaara?' I bent down to his size.

He turned to me. 'W-who are you?' It was Gaara as a child.

'My name is Yumi Gaara, im here to help you'

'yumi?'

'yes?'

'You're the girl from my dreams, the girl who will save me!' He hugged me and I hugged him back.

'Its ok Gaara your safe now'

Still holding onto me he spoke. 'The monstor is so scarry'

'Gaara…could you show me where the monster was locked up? Do you know were that is?'

'I know where it is but its to scary to go down there.'

'Don't worry Gaara you have me to protect you'

'A-alright ill show you if you promise you wont leave me'

'I promise.'

'Ok'

He grabbed my hand and took me out the door and down the hallway. As we were about to turn the hallway I heard something. I heard someone?

~yumi! Yumi where are you? Are you here?~

I looked at the little boy. 'Did u hear that?'

He blinked. 'No?'

'well then I guess i-'

~yumi! please help!~

'I have to see what that is' I started to go in the other direction taking little Gaara with me.

'B-but you promised to protect me if I took you to him'

I stopped and looked at him, he was crying.

I bent down to him and wiped his tears. 'Don't worry Gaara I will, but someones calling to me. I need to see who that is'

He searched me eyes for a lie but couldn't find one.

He sniffed. 'O-Ok yumi'

'That's a good boy.' I smiled and hugged him.

'no come on' I grabbed his hand again and followed the voice.

I rounded a few corners and came across a maze of sand. ~yumi help me!~

I ran with little Gaara less that a step behind me into the maze but as I was about to turn again I saw something. At the end of the path was a sand coffin trying to pull someone inside. All that was visible were the arms. I turned to little Gaara.

'You stay here'

'but you pr-'

'ill be right back!' I yelled back at him as I ran at the coffin . I fueled my fist with chakra and hit it spot on in the middle of it. surprisingly it backed off after one hit. As it receded it revealed the person. It was Gaara! He was in real age as I put one of his arms over my shoulder and ran. I ran to the younger one.

'Come on little one! We have to go! Follow me!'

He nodded and ran beside me the whole maze as we got back to the tunnels I set down the older one. As soon as the older Gaara was on the ground the little Gaara threw himself at me and hugged me crying.

'I thought you were going to die! You promised you were going to protect me!'

'And I will' I responded as I hugged him back.

'y-yumi?'

I let go of little Gaara and turned to see the bigger one leaning up.

'gaara what- ow!' I looked at my right arm as it shook. There appeared a red dot, a sign of she was doing her job, 2 hours done, more to come.

I tried again. 'Gaara, whats going on here?' I asked the older one.

He coughed out sand and spoke. 'Its that stupid raccoon, the Subacku! **(sp?)** He's dyeing of chakra depletion and plans to become free. But to do that he has to kill every part of me. '

'Why are the demons dyeing of depletion.?'

'the atkuski have decided that instead of collecting all the demons, killing them would be a lot easier, and the only way to do that is to deplete them till they die'

'why me? How did you know I was coming? That I was here?'

'I knew the day I met you that you were the one to help me,wether or not you knew it. I knew because ive dreamt of you Yumi Fereno for almost a year now. I don't know how your going to help and beat him I just know you can do it.'

'are you willing to help me?'

He looked at me. 'yes'

'the racoon's goal is to kill you off entirely yes?'

'yes'

'I need you to use yourself as a distraction, I know how to deplete the chakra of a demon so I know whats happening, but I can't stop it if he knows im there I wont be able to do it right. How long can you distract it?'

'For as long as possible'

I felt a tug at my sleeve. 'how do I help Yumi?'

I beant down to his level. 'I want you to come with me. you get to play lookout, I want you to tell me if he notices me or hurts older Gaara OK?'

'OK!' he smiled.

'we have a problem though'

I looked up at older Gaara. 'what is it?'

'I don't know were its chambers are located'

'Its ok I've got that covered, little Gaara knows were it is.'

Big Gaara nodded.

I began walking. 'Come on little Gaara show me the way I want to put this raccoon in his place and make you guys safe again OK?'

'OK!' And with that little Garra was walking a couple of steps ahead of older Gaara and me showing us the way.

We walked up and down stairs, and back and forth through hall ways again and again.

Little Garra turned towards us as he continued walking. 'were almost there'

I smiled at him 'good'

He turned back around as I hissed because of the pain in my arm. Temari? Already? These hours are going by to fast at this rate I wont be done for days, the red mark was darker now.

'what is that?'

I blinked and turned to older Gaara. 'huh?'

'that red mark on your arm, what is that'

I looked at the dot again. 'That Gaara is your sister.'

'temari?'

'yes you see this jutsu that allows me inside you takes a tremendous amount of chakra. That dot is half a adrenalin boost that she's giving me every two hours to make sure I don't run out of chakra and die inside your body,but there's a catch…'

'go on?'

'if she moves my hands off your heart or one of us gets moved out-of-place I die…even worse if I screw up in here not only will I die but you will as well.'

'I see this is very risky then?'

'yes it is, and I pray to god I wont mess up'

'yumi?' I looked up at little Gaara.

'yes?'

'were here…'

He hid behind me as I looked up there was a dark hallway that lead to an open cave with a large gate inside. I spoke quietly to older Gaara. 'its now or never'

He nodded. 'right'

'good luck' I disappeared and reappeared in the shadows of the cage carrying little Gaara. I held my finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. He nodded. I pulled the bag in my pack I had prepared and slipped into the cage telling little Gaara to stay. He did as told and tucked himself into a crack in the wall. Once in the cage I walked up the wall and stood on the ceiling. I pulled out two kunni and used them to stab my shoes to the ceiling, so I wouldn't have to waste chakra on holding me up.

Just then I saw big Gaara walk up to the cage and call out to the tailed beast.

'show yourself to me you raccoon!'

The said raccoon walked to the doors of the cage, right under me. 'what do you want you insolent human?!'

I tuned out the rest of the exchange as I focused on the task at hand. Another red dot appeared on my arm, just on time Temari. I got out the other six shots of my creation and emptied them into thin air holding the liquid there with my chakura. I also pulled out a strong sleeping powder that my sister invented in her younger years mixed with my own potion to make him go to sleep. I mixed the potions and the liquid from the shots together.

The color turned a dark blue, I then made it hover above the one tailed beast and slowly lowered it. I made it sink into his pores, without him noticing of course but as it sunk in I had to take a quiet breath. I felt another mark appear.

I unconnected my feet from the ceiling as I walked back down the side, I picked up little Gaara and I walked over to big Gaara. The beast saw me.

'YOU!' he growled. 'yumi Fereno why do I have the unwanted pleasure of seeing you again?'

'I came to help and to put you under controle'

'what are you-' he collapsed on the floor of the cage

'yumi you did it'

I tried to smile but I saw the room turn upside down and I was thrown backwards into a deep dark hole.

I woke up to Garra standing over me.

'Yumi your finally awake'

I leaned up and held my head with one hand. 'what happened?'

'you passed out'

'I did? Gaara how many red marks did you see on my arm while I was asleep?'

'well there might have been-'

'gaara answer me!'

'12'

'Oh shit I was out for an entire day!, I have to get back now.'

'bye Gaara ill see you in a bit.'

I made the hand signs and next thing I knew I was being pulled backwards.

I sucked in a breath and opened my eyes to find myself halfway laying on Gaara, my arms still on his chest. I leaned my head up and took my hands off his chest.

'YUMI!'

I looked over just as Temari tackled me into a hug.

'temari?'

'you were in there for thirty hours!, how is Gaara?, did you do it?, when will he wake up?,'is he gonna be ok?'

I blinked. 'well I uh…'

I heard a grunt from my right, and I looked over as Gaara woke up.

Temari turned her attention to him. 'Gaara! Your awake!' she hugged him.

'Temari?' he blinked a few times before registering it really was her. then he saw me.

'Yumi?' he smiled at me and hugged me when his sister let him go. 'you did it! Thank you!'

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
